Zoo Madness
by Queenphoenix
Summary: Team seven goes on a trip to the zoo! Things goes wild with Naruto causing more havoc than ever!R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto as he ran up to Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke trailed along behind him.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's go to the zoo!"

"Oro? Why the zoo?" Kakashi seemed mildly interested. Not interested enough to pay for himself, of course – nothing had ever been that interesting.

"Because I wanna go look at all the cute animals!" announced Naruto.

"You'll frighten the poor things to death with that loud voice of yours!" interrupted Sakura rudely.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, then let it go, instead wondering idly if he could 'borrow' a boa constrictor to put in Gai-sensei's bed.

Already laying his plans, he agreed to Naruto's demand, and Team 7 went to the zoo.

Three hours later, Kakashi was wearily wondering why the hell he'd agreed to come here.

Naruto and zoos just did not mix. While Kakashi had been busy getting one snake from the reptile house, Naruto had managed to free about half it's friends. On of which had crawled into some poor woman's hair, then decided it was comfortable and wanted to stay there. (A/N: True story! My Aunt's carpet python got caught in my hair once!)

Next Kakashi had wasted half an hour trying to convince Naruto that the kangaroos were not a free taxi service. Kakash closed his eyes in horror as he remembered Naruto trying to squeeze himself into the poor creature's pouch.

And the monkeys! Oh, the monkeys! When Naruto had decided to join the monkeys, Kakashi had seriously considered leaving and letting him live there forever.

Unfortunately, before he could leave, Naruto got bored of swinging from the ceiling and decided he wanted ramen. So now they sat at the zoo's restaurant, waiting as Naruto tried to teach the chef how to make miso ramen.

All too soon, Naruto had finished his ramen and wandered off to continue to wreak havoc, leaving a very harassed-looking chef behind him.

"Sakura-chan, what's this?" asked Naruto, referring to the strange looking animal in front of him. Sakura sighed. "It's an–" She noticed that Naruto was about to touch it.

"Naruto! Don't–"

-poke poke-

She was too late. As Naroto howled in pain and began sucking on his poor injured finger, Sakura admonished him. "You're so stupid Naruto! If it's got spikes, you don't poke it!"

Naruto, however, wasn't listening. He grumpily kicked the offending echidna, then yelled, hopping around on one foot for a while before falling over and landing on his butt, squashing the poor echidna flat.

"Hn. Stupid dobe" muttered Sasuke as Naruto jumped into the air, screaming in pain, the echidna still attached to his backside. Kakashi stood beside him, enjoying the show.

Finally, Naruto recovered as he spotted a koala. "Hahahaha! Look at that thing! It looks like Shikamaru!" he yelled.

Sakura stared at it. "He's right!" she said, as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "It has the exact same expression!"

"Hn" was all Sasuke said, though he privately admitted that the creature did bear a shocking resemblance to the lazy super-genius. (A/N: This is not a pun. The koala is not a bear. A bear is a mammal. A koala is a marsupial. I'm Australian. I know these things.)

When Naruto tired of staring at the koala, which was newly-christened 'Shikamaru Jnr.', he dragged the rest of the team over to the aviaries. Spotting a cockatoo, he stared at it in shock before turning to stare at Sasuke, then the bird, finally blinking at Sasuke again.

"What!" asked the annoyed Uchiha.

Naruto snorted in laughter. Sasuke just stood there, waiting for Naruto to explain what was so damn funny. "Sasuke… hahaha… that bird… haha… that bird looks just like you!" he gasped, clutching his stomach.

Sasuke scowled at him. "Yeah?" he retorted "Well you look like that!" He indicated a tawny owl, which blinked at them stupidly. It actually did look like Naruto when he was taking a written exam… all it needed was a little orange paint here, a dab of yellow paint there, and some blue paint right here… and voila! We have Naruto's new twin!

Sakura stared in shock at the paint-covered bird, wondering what the hell just happened. Shrugging it off, she stated sweetly that she was going to get some ice-cream, would Sasuke-kun – she fluttered her eyelashes here – like to come with her?

Sasuke almost shuddered. He'd rather eat ice-cream with a family of rabid crocodiles. Unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei decided that they would have ice-cream. And then they were leaving. And no 'buts'.

So, as the author ran out of ideas, team 7 had ice-cream and went back to their separate homes.

* * *

Ok, I'd just like to make one thing clear. My choice of animals was not due to my Australian nationality. Australia simply happens to have some of the most interesting and unusual – and deadly – animals in the world. So yay for us! –Author is too spaced out to think of anything sensible to say-

Anyway, review will ya?


End file.
